Automatic gain control (AGC) circuits are well-known in prior art. Such automatic gain control circuits operate to provide an output signal having a relatively fixed amplitude despite wide variations in input signal amplitudes. Such AGC circuits have been used for many years in, for example, radio receivers and audio equipment, as well as in many other applications. With the advent of integrated circuit technology, attempts have been made to integrate AGC circuits on a single monolithic integrated circuit chip. However, prior art circuits were unable to fully integrate an AGC circuit on a single integrated circuit chip utilizing metal oxide silicon field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) due to the requirement that one or more MOSFETs have closely controlled tolerances. The formation of highly reproducable MOSFET devices on a single integrated circuit chip is difficult, and thus prior art AGC circuits utilizing MOSFET devices require at least one discrete MOSFET device connected externally to the remainder of the integrated circuit chip.